


IN THE LAND OF CONFUSION

by STAILS565



Series: FRIENDSHIP/BROTHERHOOD [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Kerbera, The Expendables (Movies), bands - Fandom
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Angst, Blood and Gore, F/M, Gen, M/M, Rebellion, Resistance, Test of Brotherhood, Test of Friendship, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STAILS565/pseuds/STAILS565
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Field Marshall Seike Clowniac, an enemy military officer or so it seems. begin in undercover was going good til members of his team become Prisoners of war and death from the resistance also happen. Friendship and Brotherhood will be tested</p>
            </blockquote>





	IN THE LAND OF CONFUSION

**Author's Note:**

> For My Friend: RAW... hope you are better my friend This story is for you and also the introduction to a very awesome band from Sweden for you guys my friend
> 
> NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED

The flashback before the war began appearing; the agreeing of going in undercover as an enemy

*****************FLASHBACK*****************

" _Are You Ready for this Seike?,"_

' _Yes, I'm ready for this,"_

_," good, none of the rest will know that you're one of us not the rest of the resistance or the enemy,"_

_The man looked unsure but answered," alright, I will do it no matter what,"_

_," okay,"_

******************FLASHBACK ENDS***********

Field Marshall Seike Clowniac was in his office finished with the paper work; he was looking at the window relaxing.

," sir," a voice said which cause the officer to look at the soldier

Seike ask," what is it?"

," the meeting is starting," the soldier answers

The Field Marshall replied," okay, I'll be there,"

The soldier nodded and left

Seike relax a little more and sigh looking at the window deep in thought before going to the meeting

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS ARE HONORED ^_^


End file.
